Owari no Seraph Forbidden !
by Dalonijack
Summary: Le monde était condamnée, le virus décima une partie de l'humanité et la Terre était devenu un lieu inhabitable. Les Vampires commencèrent à conquérir le monde à la recherche de sang humain pour la survie. La Quatrième Génitrice, Bess Ruthven, trouva un enfant humain et fit de lui son fils ainsi que le prince vampire de Drakolham. Apportera-t-il de l'espoir à la race des vampires ?


**Bonjour, Bienvenu dans ma première fanfiction sur Owari no Seraph ou Seraph of the End, cette anime est vraiment un pur chef d'œuvre, j'avais le projet de faire cette fanfiction depuis un mois. Dans cette histoire je vais commencer quelque chose que je devais commencer sur une œuvre que je me contentais de commencer avant, mais j'ai décidé de le faire pour cette histoire en premier. Dans cette histoire, il va y avoir deux personnages OC principal chacun appartenant à un camp différent mais elle se concentrera plus sur l'un que sur l'autre.**

 **J'ai franchement été intéressé par l'intrigue de se manga, et franchement je m'intéresse énormément au camp des vampires, du coup cette histoire sera principalement du point de vue des vampires, principalement de notre personnage principal vampire.**

 **Ce chapitre ne sera que le prologue, alors désolé si il sera un peu trop court. Allez profiter bien de ce prologue.**

* * *

Chapitre Prologue: Dévastation

Dans toutes les croyances, il y a qu'une seule chose dont l'humanité à vraiment peur. C'est le déluge ultime appelé aussi fin du monde. Pour une fin du monde, plusieurs catastrophes peuvent la provoquer, que se soit les continents qui se font submerger par la mer, la chute d'une météorite, les continents qui se fissurent à cause du déplacement des plaques tectonique, une invasion d'extraterrestre, ou encore la terre qui rentre dans l'astre du soleil.

Cette peur est devenu réalité, le jour ou un virus inconnue décima une grande partie de la population. Les gens tombaient comme des légumes en mourant lentement. Ces morts provoquèrent l'anarchie dans toutes les villes du mondes, par l'explosion de nombreuses voitures en marches par accident, de nombreux crashs d'avions et pleins d'autres incident domestiques. Faisant de ces lieux, des endroits inhabitables pour l'humanité.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le seul souci de la population humaine. Car peu de temps après que le virus n'est contaminé une partie de la population, deux types de créatures revinrent à la surface pour prendre possession de la terre des humains. Les premières créatures n'étaient pas civilisé, elles ressemblaient plus à des monstres qu'à des humains. Ces créatures étaient semblable aux insectes et aux araignées sauf qu'elles avaient toutes une taille imposante, ces créature furent appelés, les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Mais ce n'était pas la plus grande menace des humains survivant. Car ce qui remonta à la surface ensuite furent bien plus dangereux que les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, c'étaient des créatures semblable aux humains, mais avec une force bien plus développé et une soif inégalé pour le sang humain, c'était les vampires.

Ces vampires sont remontés pour prendre possession de toutes vies humaines, leurs conditions étaient de protéger les humains à conditions que ces derniers fassent don de leurs sang chaque semaine. Leurs autorités envers les humains commencèrent à ce propager partout dans le monde, laissant les humains sans aucune libertés jusqu'à être réduit à l'état de bétail pour les vampires.

N'empêche que certains humains ne se laissait pas faire par ces suceurs de sang, alors tout ceux qui se sont rebellés se sont réuni afin de préserver l'humanité et ce débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de ces vampires en créant de grandes associations qui auront pour seule objectif de les combattre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la province de Hong Kong en Chine, une armée de vampire se baladait dans les rues des villes environnantes afin de récolter de quoi ce nourrir. Tous les enfants de moins de treize ans qui étaient abandonné dont les parents ont été tué se faisait ramener par les vampires dans leurs villes souterraines.

Cette armée était dirigée par l'une des quatrième génitrices de la race des vampires. Elle fut assignée de prendre le contrôle de la Chine pour récolter le sang de tout les habitants. Elle se balada gracieusement dans les rues de Hong Kong en jetant un coup d'œil à tout son entourage dévasté. La reine des vampires de Chine était une belle vampire avec une longue chevelure blonde accompagné d'un nœud rose et vert attaché au sommet de sa tête. Ces yeux était cramoisi et ces oreilles étaient pointus comme toutes celles des vampires. Sa coiffure était coiffé de façon à recouvrir son œil gauche et elle descendait jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noir à dos nu descendant jusqu'en bas des genoux avec une longue écharpe noir autour du cou. Comme chaussure, elle portait des ballerines noirs.

Elle se baladait à travers toute la ville en donnant des ordres à ses soldats vampires. Après un temps, des tas de vampires ramenèrent des enfants humains et les transportèrent dans des camions qui rentraient à Drakolham, la ville souterraine des vampires de Chine.

" Il est temps de rentrer Bess!" dit soudainement un soldat vampire en se dirigeant vers elle. Il avait des cheveux violet frisé et en désordre. Il était vêtue d'une chemise à col noir avec les poignets et les garnitures de couleur blanc. Par-dessus il avait une veste blanche à bouton d'or avec des poignets noirs. Il avait un pantalon blanc avec des bottes noirs arrivant au-dessus des cuisses. Ainsi qu'une cape blanche accroché a son col. Il avait une épée dans son fourreaux attaché a sa ceinture enroulé autour de sa taille. Il avait une expression assez ferme sur son visage pâle.

" Laisse moi quelque seconde Kowalski, j'admire ce paysage dévasté" répondit-elle avec un regard ennuyer en gonflant ces joues. Cette expression sur son visage l'a rendait adorable.

" Très bien, on va charger les derniers enfants humains et après on part d'ici, franchement je vois pas ce que vous trouvez d'intéressant dans ce chantier !" dit Kowalski avec ennuie en tournant sur ses talons se dirigeant vers un groupe de vampire non loin.

" _Ce paysage représente la folie des hommes, quelqu'un à oser utilisé la malédiction des Séraphins et l'humanité en à payer le prix. Les humains n'apprennent rien de leurs erreurs, ils font au contraire beaucoup plus de ravage_ " pense-t-elle dégoûté par la stupidité des humains.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit soudainement un gémissement venant des décombres d'une maison écroulé et en flamme. Elle l'a d'abord ignoré en pensant que ce serait juste un enfant humain, mais le gémissement commençait à s'intensifier.

Elle décida d'aller voir ce que c'était et en étant proche des flammes, elle fit un geste fort du bras en créant un vent violent et elle réussit à éteindre les flammes en un coup. Au lieu d'un gémissement, elle entendit à la place des pleures qui devenaient de plus en plus bruyant, elle enleva un par un tous les débris de la maison écroulé. Une fois avoir creusé assez profond dans les débris de la maison, elle trouva en dessous d'un vieux berceau réduit en miettes, une serviette bleu recouvrant la source de tous ces pleures. Elle ramassa la serviette bleu et la retira un peu de la chose à l'intérieur afin de voir son visage. Elle fut d'abord étonné, mais elle tira un sourire en sentant qu'il avait une bonne odeur.

Elle découvrit sous la serviette, un bébé humain de quelque mois avec une petite touffe de cheveux vert pin. Il pleurait des tonnes de larmes sur ces joues. Bess regardait le bébé et commença à le renifler.

" Tu sens délicieusement bon tu sais." dit-elle en posant son nez sur le corps du bébé. Mais ce dernier pleurait de plus en plus fort. La reine vampire regarda autour d'elle pour voir les parents du bébé découpé en morceaux. Elle eut un petit regard triste et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant humain dans ses bras.

Elle décida de sortir de la maison délabré avec l'enfant humain toujours en pleure dans ces bras. Après quelques minutes passé à fixé le bébé, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle s'attendait à ne jamais faire un jour. Elle commença à bercer le bébé avec une jolie berceuse. Sous ces airs de reine sévère et ne se souciant pas de la vie des autres, elle était au fond douce et attentionné envers les êtres merveilleux comme ce bébé. Elle ferma les yeux tout en commençant à chanter.

 _Petit prince est au lit_

 _Dans son nid l'oiseau s'est blotti_

 _Et la rose et le souci_

 _Là-bas vont dormir aussi_

 _La lune qui brille aux cieux_

 _Voit si tu fermes les yeux_

 _La brise chante au dehors_

 _Dors mon petit prince dors_

 _Oh dors, mon petit prince dors (bis)_

 _Mon ange as-tu un désir_

 _Toi qui n'as que joies et plaisir_

 _De jouets tu peux changer_

 _Tu as moutons et bergers_

 _Tu as chevaux et soldats_

 _Si tu dors et ne pleures pas_

 _Tu auras d'autres trésors_

Elle fut soudainement interrompu par l'apparition d'un Cavalier de l'Apocalypse juste derrière elle. Il ressemblait à une coccinelle avec une paire de pattes tranchantes ainsi que des plaques osseuses sur sa carapace. Il avait une petite tête ainsi qu'une bouche entre son dos et son ventre.

Bess haleta en serrant fermement le bébé dans ces bras qui recommençait une nouvelle fois à pleurer à cause du bouquant qu'à provoquer ce Cavalier de l'Apocalypse. La créature ce dirigea vers elle tout en chargeant comme une bête féroce, tout à coup la bête fut fendu en deux par un sabre.

La bête tomba au sol dans la mort coupé en deux morceaux. Kowalski atterrit soudainement devant sa reine avec un regard ferme sur son visage.

" Faîte attention, les Cavaliers commencent à sortir de leurs cachette, on ne doit pas rester ici infiniment." dit-il avant d'écarquillé les yeux en voyant l'enfant humain dans les bras de Bess.

" Qu'est ce que vous faîtes avec cette humain dans les bras ?" demanda-t-il fermement

" Hmph ! Ce n'est pas vos affaires " répondit-elle en serrant plus fort le bébé. Kowalski tira soudainement un visage sournois avec un sourire narquois.

" hm Bess, tu es très maligne. Tu comptes gardé ce bébé humain pour toi toute seule et sucer son délicieux sang n'est ce pas ? " demanda-t-il quand soudain il sentit que son bras à été coupé.

" Excuse-moi tu peux répéter , j'ai pas bien entendu ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant. Kowalski ramassa son bras sur le sol et ricana en s'éloignant de sa reine.

" Pas de quoi s'énervé, je disais juste ça pour rire, mais bon si vous voulez le garder, je ne vous en prive pas, en tous cas je suis certain que quand il grandira son sang deviendra plus délicieux (rire)" se moqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers un camion.

Bess regardait Kowalski monter dans le camion que ce dernier démarra et roula loin de la ville avec à son bord de nombreux enfants humains.

" Non mais quelle vautour" marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Elle lança un regard aimant au bébé qui avait cesser de pleurer. Il riait tout en la regardant en agitant ces bras dans tous les sens.

" Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, est ce que tu veux rentré avec moi ? " demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce. Le bébé lui répondit avec un petit rire.

" T'es un gentil garçon " dit-elle en faisant un câlin au bébé humain. Elle fut soudain appelé par ces gardes qui l'attendait en dehors de sa voiture privé.

" Bon on va devoir y aller" dit-elle gentiment en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Ces gardes lui donnèrent un regard étrange en voyant le bébé humain dans les bras de leur reine. Elle monta à l'arrière de sa voiture qui était une limousine de marque Genesis de couleur noir. L'arrière de la limousine disposait d'un canapé en cuir blanc avec une table en verre aux centres de l'espace salon. L'avant, celui ou se trouvait la place des conducteurs se trouvait à l'autre bout du salon où auxquelles les conducteurs ne pouvait que la surveiller derrière une petites trappe en verre sur le mur arrière de la limousine.

Elle s'assit confortablement sur le sofa en berçant le bébé dans ces bras. La limousine démarra et roula en direction de Drakolham. Le bébé humain recommença à pleurer à cause des secousses que faisait la limousine parce qu'il y avait de nombreux trou sur la route. Les routes se sont elles aussi abîmées à cause de l'explosion de nombreuse voiture sur ces dernières durant la tragédie, alors à partir de maintenant, rouler sur les routes étaient devenu inconfortable.

Elle recommença à lui chanter sa berceuse afin qu'il puisse se rendormir. Mais ce ne fut pas si simple à cause des trous sur la route qui faisait que la voiture fasses des bonds toutes les dix secondes.

Soudain, la limousine arriva à l'entrée d'un énorme tunnel militaire gardé par des vampires armée de mitrailleuse lourdes. C'était l'entrée pour entrer dans Drakolham. Plusieurs vampires descendirent des tours d'avant-gardes et s'approchèrent de la voiture, les conducteurs en sortirent pour déclarer leurs identité avant de pouvoir entrer.

La reine profita de cette instant d'arrêt pour endormir une bonne fois pour toute le bébé humain en rechantant sa berceuse. Malheureusement sa ne dura pas longtemps car un instant plus tard, un vampires toqua à sa fenêtre arrière avec un regard stoïque sur son visage.

" Excusez-moi votre majesté mais d'où vient-il, cette enfant humain ?" demanda-t-il

" Il vient de la province de Hong Kong, j'en ai décidé de faire de lui, mon fils" répondit-elle surprenant le vampire qui écarquilla les yeux.

" Navré votre majesté, mais nous devons vous le prendre, il doit être là où il doit être….dans l'enclos à bétail." déclara-t-il qu'il claqua des doigts et deux vampires s'approchèrent de la voiture et l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté de la voiture et il prit furtivement le bébé humain des mains de Bess.

" ARRÊTER ! RENDEZ LE MOI MAINTENANT !" cria-t-elle en se levant du canapé et elle fit un énorme bond dans les airs en faisant un trou dans le toit de la limousine. Elle atterrit devant le vampire qui lui a prit son fils avec un regard énervé.

" Rendez-le moi tout de suite ou je m'énerve." dit-elle fermement avec un regard de tueur

" Enfin Bess tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible." Dit soudainement une voix familière.

Elle scruta les alentours pour voir d'où venait la voix, et finalement son regard se concentra sur l'une des tours d'avant-gardes. Dessus ce tenait une silhouette familière avec un sourire narquois.

" QUE SIGNIFIE TOUS ÇA KOWALSKI ?" cria-t-elle de rage.

" Voyons, je n'ai fait que vous protéger, il est fortement interdit qu'un humain s'approche de vous, il se pourrait qu'il vous fasse du mal tôt ou tard. Au lieu d'en courir le risque, on doit l'amener dans notre enclos à bétail à tout prix." dit Kowalski.

" Mais non voyons, jamais il ne me fera du mal, puisque j'aurai fait de lui mon fils et un prince honorable." dit Bess en serrant les poings

" Êtes-vous tomber sur la tête ? Un humain ne deviendra jamais un prince des vampires et puis on ne pense qu'a votre protection majesté, les humains ont tous une part sombre au fond d'eux, c'est ce qui les rends imbécile et désespérer. Ce bébé que vous chérissez temps, pourrait devenir comme eux ! Voyez autour de vous, tous ceci est de leurs fautes, vous voulez vraiment sacrifier votre vie pour un humain qui pourrait tous nous détruire ?" demanda-t-il

Bess devait avouer que Kowalski avait raison sur un point, malgré le caractère fourbe et perfide de ce dernier. Les humains ont tous une part d'ombre en eux . Mais elle savait qu'elle ferait tous pour transformer celle de son fils en lueur d'espoir pour la race des vampires et pour la prise de contrôle des humains. À l'instant, elle se trouvait dans une impasse car Kowalski avait une bonne raison de ce débarrasser de l'enfant puisque que l'humanité a fait quelque chose qui a failli provoquer leurs extinction, une espèce aussi dangereuse ne mériterai pas d'être traités avec gentillesse. Pourtant elle aimait cette enfant plus que tout et il était humain. Elle baissa la tête dans la tristesse en tremblant des épaules.

" Désolé Bess, mais fait toi une raison, décide-toi, accepteras-tu d'abandonne cette enfant humain ? Comme ça je pourrai boire son délicieux sang" dit Kowalski avec un sourire narquois. Soudain Bess releva la tête toute en ayant un sourire narquois sur son visage.

" Attends tu viens de dire qu'un humain n'a pas le droit de rester avec moi juste parce que ma vie pourrait être en danger c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle au vampire aux cheveux violet.

" Exactement, pourquoi cela ?" demanda Kowalski avec curiosité. Bess lâcha un sourire et disparut furtivement ne laissant aucune trace.

Tous les autres vampires furent pris de panique par la disparition soudaine de leur reine et étaient tous en train d'essayer de deviner où elle allait réapparaître. Le vampire qui tenait le bébé sentit soudainement un vent très violente le frôlant. Il sentit que le bébé avait disparut de ses bras et se mit à paniquer en regardant autour de lui. Bess réapparut soudainement juste derrière lui à quelque mètre plus loin. Elle avait un sourire tout en tenant le bébé dans ces bras.

" Qu'est ce qui te prends ? T'es prête à nous trahir pour un humain ?" demanda Kowalski avec fermeté. Bess secoua la tête en réponse.

" Non, j'essaie seulement de résoudre le problème. Est-ce que j'aurai pu le garder si il n'était pas humain ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

" Ne me dite que vous allez ?" demanda Kowalski en écarquillant les yeux. Soudainement Bess se mordit la lèvre faisant couler du sang de sa bouche. Elle pencha la tête juste devant la bouille du bébé avec un sourire aimant pendant qu'il était en train de dormir.

" Accroche-toi mon bébé, je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, tu vas grandir tranquillement en restant en sécurité près de moi, je vais faire de toi mon vampire adoré." dit-elle d'une voix tendre quand elle commença soudainement à ce pencher un petit peu plus près de son visage.

Kowalski avait un regard choqué en assistant à la scène qui allait ce produire devant ces yeux

" Je t'en conjure arrête immédiatement ! " s'écria-t-il

Une fois avoir approché sa tête assez près du visage de son petit protégé, elle pressa ses lèvres contre ces petites lèvres faisant pénétrer le liquide dans la bouche du bébé le forçant à le boire.

Le bébé sentit une douleur dans tous son être et sa morphologie était en train de changer, ces oreilles devinrent pointus et sa peau devint colorer d'une teinture très pâle. Des larmes commençait à couler de ces yeux alors que sa mère adoptif avait toujours ces lèvres pressés contre les siennes. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, il lâcha des sanglots de douleurs assez fort pour percer les tympans de Bess. Elle serra les dents de douleur avant de lâcher ensuite un petit sourire tendre. Elle posa sa tête sur le front du bébé tout en le berçant.

" Sh…Sh….Calme-toi mon bébé, c'était nécessaire, je sais que sa à du te faire mal, excuse-moi mon amour " murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Kowalski et les autres vampires tiraient sur leurs visages des expression complexes entre la colère et la stupéfaction. Kowalski serrait les dents de rage en regardant Bess et le bébé.

" _Un enfant sans valeur à eu la permission de boire le sang de notre reine ? C'est inadmissible ! ce sang est sacré_ "pensa-t-il. À Drakolham, il y avait une règle, seules les géniteurs en dessous du rang de septième géniteur avait le droit de transformer un humain en vampire, car pour eux, le sang des géniteurs de rang supérieur était considérer comme un liquide sacré qu'ils doivent conservés pendant des siècles. Actuellement, il n'y avait qu'un seule vampire qui en avait le droit et c'était Kowalski Belinski car il était l'un des huitièmes géniteurs de la race des vampires. Pour lui l'acte que sa reine venait de provoquer était du gaspillage de temps de nombreuses années à conserver un liquide sacré. A vrai dire, certain vampire rêvait même de boire une seule fois dans leurs vies d'immortelle le sang sacré.

Bess enleva sa tête du front de l'enfant et regarda fermement ces soldats vampires avec une aura obscure autour d'elle. Les autres furent assez intimidé par son comportement qu'ils en tremblaient de sueur.

" À partir de maintenant personne d'autre que moi ne touchera à ce petit diable, il est des nôtres maintenant alors je vous conseillerai de vous tenir à carreau. Est-ce clair ? " demanda-t-elle fermement gagnant des hochements de tête de certain d'entre eux alors que Kowalski avait la tête baissé avec une ombre autour de ses yeux.

" J'attends ta réponse Kowalski." annonça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement Kowalski se sentait battu et soupira de déception en relevant la tête.

" Bien compris Bess" répondit-il.

" J'aime mieux ça. Fin de la discussion !" déclara-t-elle en faisant un petit Hmph à la fin. Elle se dirigea vers la limousine et ouvrit la porte afin d'y entrer et s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière.

Les deux conducteurs vampires s'assirent à l'autre bout de la limousine sur le siège conducteur et passager. Dehors, Kowalski fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir le barrage routier du tunnel afin de laisser la voie libre pour la limousine de leur reine.

Une fois la voie libre de circuler, la limousine pénétra à l'intérieur du tunnel. Le tunnel avait été creusé afin que la route soit en spiral en pénétrant de plus en plus dans les entrailles de la terre. Pendant le trajet, le bébé était effrayé par le noir complet du tunnel, alors Bess ce contentait de lui faire de grand câlin aimant afin de le rassurer.

Après quelques minutes de routes, leur limousine arrivèrent enfin dans une grande carrière souterraine où a été construite la ville de Drakolham. Cette ville disposait de nombreux bâtiment des temps anciens avec un petit style gothique. La ville était également construite autour d'une grande colline en roche où a été bâtit le château de Bess qui ressemblait très portrait au château de Frontenac au Québec. La ville était souterraine mais les vampires avait creuser un énorme hangar dans une autre caverne et creuser un énorme trou à la surface pour pouvoir faire passer les hélicoptères de leur armée. Malgré avoir été sous terre pendant des décennies ils avaient quand même les moyens de développer leur technologie. À la surface, Drakolham était situé juste en dessous de la ville de Pékin où elle était déjà prise en charge par les vampires qui ont déjà envoyer tout les enfants à Drakolham et sucer le sang de tous les adultes survivants.

La limousine se gara dans un garage juste en dessous de son château. La reine vampire descendit de sa limousine avec son bébé dans les bras et emprunta un ascenseur pour monter dans ses appartement qui se trouvaient à l'étage le plus haut du château. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent en révélant un couloir avec des couleur de tapis rouge et jaune avec les murs coloré en rouge. Quelque structure en marbre se tenait sur des piédestal pour décorer le couloir et une seule fenêtre était présente sur le mur de droite révélant une vue formidable de Drakolham. À l'autre bout du couloir, il y avait une grande porte en or qui menait sûrement dans les salles privées de Bess.

Elle parcourut le couloir jusqu'à la grande porte en or. Elle tourna la poignet et ouvrit la porte révélant que la pièce derrière était en faîte sa salle du trône. La salle était très inspiré du style de Versailles, elle avait plusieurs lustres en diamant accroché aux plafond, la tapisserie de la pièce était composé de rouge et de vert. Plusieurs copies de peintures célèbre était accroché au dessus des portes ou sur les murs. De nombreux tapis rouges étaient posé aux sol par-dessus le carrelage qui était en forme de carreau coloré en couleur blanc, noir et gris. Le trône se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce sous un toit de tapisserie rouge. Son trône était en or fait de tissu rouge moelleux, lui donnant tout le confort quand elle s'assoit dessus. Elle se dirigea vers son trône et s'assit ensuite dessus. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en sachant qu'elle avait enfin finit de faire son devoir en tant que reine pour la journée. Elle pouvait maintenant consacré son temps à s'occuper de son petit protégé.

Tout a coup, le bébé se remit à pleurer et elle sentit son ventre gargouiller.

" Tu as faim mon amour ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix aimante. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui trouver de la nourriture puisqu'il en avait à porter de main. Elle posa le bébé sur ses genoux et tendit son bras et avec son autre main elle s'ouvrit la paume de l'autre main laissant couler une giclée de sang. En étant une vampire très puissante, sa blessure ne la faisait pas trop mal. Elle mit ensuite sa main ensanglantée devant la bouche du bébé.

" Bois ! Cela te ravigotera, je ne veux pas que tu te transforme en un vilain démon " dit-elle avec un sourire joyeux. Le bébé prit la main de Bess avec ses petites mains et commençait à sucer le sang de sa mère.

" Oui mon bébé, bois et comme ça tu seras en bonne santé et tu resteras près de moi pour toujours. " murmura-t-elle tendrement et donna ensuite un baiser sur le front de son bébé adoré. Soudain elle entendit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre de si tôt.

" Maman" dit son enfant en remettant la main de sa mère dans sa bouche. Elle avait les yeux écarquille et avait les larmes aux yeux en lâchant un petit bruit de déchirement. Son fils venait de dire son premier mot. Elle serra fort son fils dans ses bras en berçant sa tête. Ses larmes coulèrent de ses joues et tombèrent sur le visage de son fils. Se dernier sentit les larmes tomber sur son visage et soudain il fit quelque chose d'attendrissant, il posa sa petite main droite sur la joue gauche de sa mère adoptif. Elle mit sa main sur celle de son fils en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

" Je t'aime, ma petite dent de lait" dit-elle en trouvant que le surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner était assez mignon et charmant. Mais quelque chose la turlupina toute à coup, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de nom pour son enfant.

" Alors comment vais-je t'appeler toi ?" demanda-t-elle en lâchant un doux sourire. Elle posa une main sous son menton en se le frottant. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait des tas de nom en tête mais beaucoup semblait approprier pour son fils, ce n'était pas facile pour elle de choisir le meilleur pour lui. Soudainement elle en a trouver un qui était le parfait nom pour lui.

" Shamash ! Pourquoi pas ? Hein, Shamash, sa te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le bébé se contenta de lancer un petit rire signifiant qu'il aimait beaucoup son prénom.

" Ah tu l'aimes ? Viens là que je te fasse un gros câlin !" cria-t-elle de joie en étreignant fermement son fils.

" Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours, je ferais de toi le prince du pays, et j'espère qu'à l'avenir tu apporteras de l'espoir à notre race pour remporter cette bataille face aux humains. Mais je veux que tu restes à mes côtés en tant que mon fils et sache quoique te réserveras l'avenir, je t'aimerai toujours." dit-elle tendrement berçant son Shamash adoré dans ses bras. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin son propre enfant, car c'était un rêve qu'elle souhaitait depuis des décennies, et elle l'a trouvé, vivant dans ce monde chaotique. Elle fit couler quelque larmes de ces yeux et commença à chanter une nouvelle berceuse.

 _Le petit roi des montagnes_  
 _Était un bon conquérant_  
 _Il a fait faire une armée_  
 _De quatre-vingts paysans_

 _Et rataplan_  
 _Guerre, guerre, guerre_  
 _Et rataplan_  
 _Guerre au vent_

 _Et pour aller en campagne_  
 _Quatre canons de fer blanc_  
 _Il les fit charger de raves_  
 _Pour nourrir son régiment_

 _Et rataplan_  
 _Guerre, guerre, guerre_  
 _Et rataplan_  
 _Guerre au vent_

 _Et suivi de demoiselles_  
 _Pour l'y servir d'officiers_  
 _Il en fit de belles, de belles_  
 _Qu'il voulait toujours marcher_

 _Et rataplan_  
 _Guerre, guerre, guerre_  
 _Et rataplan_  
 _Guerre au vent_

 _En les menant dans sa tente_  
 _Pleine de gâteaux friands_  
 _Ils en mangèrent chacun trente_  
 _Pas un de moins tout autant_

 _Et rataplan_  
 _Guerre, guerre, guerre_  
 _Et rataplan_  
 _Guerre au vent_

Le petit Shamash était maintenant endormi dans les bras de sa mère adoptif, à partir de ce soir là, il était devenu le prince vampire de Drakolham et l'un des vampires qu'allait mener son espèce à la victoire contre les humains, mais il se peut que son avenir soit semer d'embuche et devienne plus sombre, mais peut être qu'à lui seul, il conduira le monde dans une toute petite lueur d'espoir. Ceci est le commencement du triomphe de Shamash Ruthven, fils adoptif de Bess Ruthven et prince vampire de Drakolham.


End file.
